I guess he's happy
by Abschaum
Summary: Winter resides in his heart after his lover died. Can a certain cloud guardian bring summer back? 1859 with past 8059


The sky was grey when they buried Yamamoto Takeshi. Dark clouds hung in the winter sky that seemed to reflect what was in Gokudera Hayato's heart. The raging storm that usually reined his feelings and actions had died down as soon as the soothing rain of his partner's love had stopped to fall and all that was left was a cloudy sky.

Vongola's storm guardian was still standing below the birch tree outside the cemetery after all the guests already went home. The only ones who were still around were his boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, along with his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya and his former mentor, Reborn.

"Gokudera-kun?" the tenth generation boss of Vongola asked hesitantly. He didn't want to disrupt his friend's thoughts, but he had to know if the other one would already come with them and return to their hotel.

"Gokudera-kun, will you come with us?" he asked, still hesitant. The storm guardian didn't answer for another moment and Tsuna already wanted to ask him again, when he finally spoke.

"I'll stay here for a while. I...I have a lot to think about."

They could all hear that he was holding back his tears, especially Tsuna. But the young man also knew that there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could ease the pain of his right-hand man, he probably didn't even understand how deep the wounds of the other's loss were.

"Alright, we're going then. We'll meet at the hotel later."

And with that Tsuna and Reborn left, leaving behind an almost crying silver haired storm guardian and an unconcerned looking cloud guardian.

Gokudera took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. His hands were shaking. The smoke of his cigarette billowed from his lips and was blown away by the wind that rushed through the empty branches of the tree and left him shivering.

"Why are you still here, Hibari?" he finally asked his fellow guardian without looking at him.

"To prevent you from doing anything rash, herbivore," the other man said in his usual unconcerned voice.

"Rash, huh?" Another drag on the cigarette followed by more smoke.

"I can reassure you, if I would have wanted to do anything rash I would have done it by now."

The former head of Namimori Middle School's disciplinary committee raised one of his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gokudera startled because of the words, which were followed by a hand griping his shoulder softly, but he was even more surprised when the other man pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hi..." He started to speak but was cut off by the cloud guardian.

"We both know that his death hurt you more than you want to admit."

Gokudera didn't answer and that was everything Hibari needed to know that he was right. The fact that the silverette didn't deny what he had just stated was every bit of approval he needed.

After a short moment he could feel Gokudera's grip on his clothes and heard a first sob coming from the other one. He pulled him closer and murmured into his ear.

"It's alright...you can cry..."

Gokudera didn't even think about the fact that the one who was comforting him right now was Hibari Kyoya, known for his strength in combat.

And for always looking for an excuse to bite someone to death.

He didn't wonder why the cloud guardian, who loved his freedom so much and who would only check on the family once in a while or when he had no other choice, was now standing here, with him, whom he referred to as a mere herbivore. All he could think of was that Yamamoto was gone, HIS Yamamoto. And that he would never come back again.

All he could think of was that the summer in his heart with all its joy and happiness was suddenly replaced by a winter that was colder than anything he had ever experienced. A winter that was freezing his insides, while the cold weather they had found here in their old hometown kept the rest of his body cold.

It was so cold that he couldn't even feel the warmth of Hibari's body.

He only realised that the black haired had slightly changed his position, when he suddenly felt the other man's lips on his own. His eyes opened in shock, but he wasn't able to move away from the cloud guardian, who still managed to hold him tightly.

"Wha...?" He began when Hibari moved away, but stopped when he got aware of the other man's smirk.

"You became red."

Hibari smiled. "I guess I achieved my goal."

Gokudera opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Hibari again.

"I think I'll enjoy a bit more of this." And he kissed him again. This time Gokudera couldn't escape from the effect the kiss had on him, he felt the cloud guardian's lips on his own and how his own moved against him as he kissed him back. And he felt warmth spreading from the points where Hibari's body and his own touched. He moved closer, yearning for more warmth and deepening the kiss, something that Hibari accepted only too willingly.

When they finally moved away from each other Hibari raised one eyebrow.

"You were quite easily convinced by me, weren't you?"

Gokudera was silent for a moment, his eyes wandering to the entrance of the cemetery.

"Do you know what his last words were?" he suddenly asked and didn't even wait for an answer.

"He told me not to cry too much. And to find someone else soon."

He turned his head to look at Hibari.

"I guess he's happy about the fact that I already found someone new, since he can't be with me anymore."

Hibari smiled.

"I really hope so, it would be rather...unpleasant if I had to bite his ghost to death."

"Tz," was all he got from the silverette in his arms.

Maybe summer hadn't quite started again, in his heart, but he could already feel its awakening. Winter had ended and spring had come to his heart.

"You're such an idiot, Hibari." he murmured, his head leaned against the black haired man's shoulder to hide the small smile that had appeared on his face.

Hibari smirked again.

"If I wouldn't care for you I would bite you to death for that, Hayato," he said before he stole another kiss from his herbivore's lips.


End file.
